


Neighborhood Girl

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Animal Shelter, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Suburbia, Tattoos, YEAH THERE ARE DOGS, dorky girlfriends, implied / referenced drug use, implied referenced polyamoury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One wrong turn, one wrong move, and it was over. The life I had created for myself was over when I ran into that cop. I was sent on probation, doomed to a life of being stuck in the burbs with my weird-ass aunt. It wasn't all bad though. There was that cute blond girl next door with a trust fund and a clean slate. </p><p>I would never understand what got Krista Lenz to fall for me. Sweet, beautiful and rich she had the pic of the litter. But no, she picked me. The ex-junkie with too many tattoos and a too loud mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE

I wiped the sweat from my brow and looked down the road. I dusted off my hands and spit on the ground. She should have been here half an hour ago.

I looked around again. I rubbed my hands together and considered leaving. The need won over.

I looked around the corner, searching for her. She was down the street a bit. Running.

Away.

I growled and started ti chase after her. "LEONHARDT YOU LITTLE BITCH GET BACK HE-"

Now I wasn't the type to give a shit when I ran into someone. Unless of course, that person wore a blue coat and a badge. "Shit," I breathed. "I'm sorry sir."

"No problem ma'am. Say, what's a girl like you doing down here?" He grabbed my wrist.

I stood, paralyzed. I shook him off and backed away slowly. "Nothing. Just leave me alone."

"Tell me, darling," He said as I walked. I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Who were you chasin' after? Wouldn't happen to be that Annie girl, would it?"

I shook my head and kept walking away slowly. "I don't know who you're talking about."

"But you do." He smiled too pleasantly and put a hand on my shoulder. "Now why don't we take a little walk down to the precinct, miss."

-

 

And that's how one man simultaneously ruined my life and saved it. That's how I was thrown into the 'burbs with crazy aunt Hanji and that's how I met the one and only Krista lenz.


	2. TWO

I was watering the peonies when it happened. And, of course, questioning what happened to degrade me to the person who waters peonies in the afternoon.

She had a dog. It was the first thing i noticed about her. The hyperactive little mutt ran off and with her short legs there was no way she'd catch it. I happen to like dogs, so i went and got it for her.

She grinned like the whole world was being offered up on a silver platter. It was then i decided that holy shit she was really really cute.

"Hey," I leaned down and clipped the leash to the dog's collar. "My name's Ymir. What's yours?"

"Krista," She said with her perpetual smile. "Thank you Ymir. I owe you one, big time." She looked at her dog. "We were about to go to the vet, but it seems he didn't want to. We better get going though. Say, when i get back, how 'bout I treat you to lunch at the cafe down the road? It'd be a great way for me to repay you."

I grinned softly. Lunch with this cutie? Not something I was about to pass up. "Sounds great." I gestured to Crazy Aunt Hanji's house. "I'll be here. When should i expect you?"

She blushed a bit. It suited her. I decided then that I wanted to make her blush as much as possible. "Um, an hour and a half? I live right there," she pointed down the street. "I'll see you then?"

I nodded and watched as she turned and left. I turned off the hose and walked inside.

I had a date.


End file.
